Good Morning
by Agyaaa
Summary: Kris Wu. Oh Sehun. KrisHun. EXO. Yaoi, crack otp. Don't like, don't read.


**.**

* * *

**.**

**Good Morning**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** characters not mine

**Pair:** Kris/Sehun

**Length:** Drabble

**Genre:** Fluff, Romance

**Warning:** _Typos,_ _Crack otp_. _KrisHun_

_don't like, don't read._

**.**

**Summary:** _"Good morning, I love you,"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sehun beranjak masuk ke kamar Kris, tidak perlu berepot-repot untuk mengetuk pintu kamarnya karena pasti tidak akan dijawab oleh Kris. Sehun berkacak pinggang, menatap sebal pada tubuh besar Kris yang masih tengkurap di kasurnya. Ini sudah jam 11 siang dan Kris masih belum bangun. Kris bilang−saat dibangunkan Sehun jam 7 tadi−ia akan bangun 5 menit setelah itu. Tapi kenyataanya 5 menit ditambah 4 jam. _Dasar raksasa payah_, batin Sehun.

Sehun naik ke atas tempat tidur Kris. Berdiri di atasnya, melihat punggung Kris sebentar. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi kesal. Sehun menendang betis Kris, "Bangun raksasa bodoh." Ucap Sehun yang dibalas gumaman kecil dari Kris. Sehun ingin menendang Kris lebih keras sampai membuat tubuhnya jatuh dari tempat tidur, tapi Sehun masih punya hati nurani.

Sehun memajukan bibirnya imut. Ia duduk bersila di sebelah Kris. Ia beranjak mendekati kepala Kris. Mengusap rambut Kris pelan, yang lama-kelamaan menjadi jambakan halus. Sehun sibuk memainkan rambut Kris sambir bergumam, "Dasar tukang tidur," atau "Dasar koala jelek," dan umpatan kesalnya tentang Kris yang susah dibangunkan.

Sehun masih sibuk memainkan rambut Kris, mengacaknya, menaikkannya keatas (Sehun tertawa ketika melakukannya), membuatnya melilit satu sama lain. Dan semua yang Sehun lakukan tidak membuat Kris terbangun, paling hanya gumaman, "Hmm," dari Kris. "Dasar jelek, dia tidur atau mati suri sebenarnya," gumam Sehun sambil beranjak pindah menduduki punggung Kris.

Sehun kembali mengacak rambut bagian belakang Kris. Kris mulai terasa terganggu−atau mungkin sesak karena Sehun menduduki punggungnya. Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang−punggungnya. Ia bisa melihat Sehun yang sedang manyun sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Kris baru bisa membuka sebelah matanya, ketika ia melihat Sehun beranjak berdiri dari punggungnya dan berkata, "Akhirnya raksasa ini bangun juga," sambil menendang lagi betisnya.

Kris menenggelamkan wajahnya lagi ke bantal di depannya. Kakinya menahan kaki Sehun, membuat Sehun kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh menimpa Kris. Sehun menjerit. Kris hanya tersenyum di balik bantalnya. Kris menahan tangan Sehun di belakangnya, membalikan tubuhnya. Dan sekarang ia bisa melihat Sehun di bawah tubuhnya dengan raut wajah waspada.

"Apa? Dasar jelek, tukang tidur pula," Ucap Sehun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Berani mengataiku ya sekarang," Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Sehun.

Sehun menjerit, "Kau bau! Belum mandi! Pergi menjauh dariku!"

Kris tidak mengindahkan ucapan Sehun, ia langsung membawa Sehun kerengkuhannya. Sehun terdiam, ia bisa merasakan desah nafas hangan Kris di lehernya. Sehun merubah ekspresinya menjadi biasa, "Sana mandi, kau bau." Kris masih memeluknya.

"Aku akan mandi jika aku mendapat _morning kiss_-ku terlebih dahulu," tawar Kris yang langsung dijawab Sehun dengan cepat, "Tidak. _Morning_ matamu, ini sudah setengah 12 siang bodoh," Kris terkekeh. "Iya, baiklah aku akan mandi," Kris beranjak mengambil handuknya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lega, terbebas dari pelukan Kris. Ia masih menundukan wajahnya yang sedikit merona. Tiba-tiba Kris memanggilnya, "_Sehunnie_," Sehun mendongak dan _cup!_

Kris berhasil mencuri _morning kiss_ dari Sehun, walaupun hanya kecupan kilat tapi berhasil membuat Sehun merona hebat. Sehun berteriak, mengejar Kris yang langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Kris tertawa keras di dalam kamar mandi. Sehun menjerit lagi, "Diam! Tidak ada yang harus di tertawakan. Aku membencimu, _Tuan Wu_!"

Kris balas berteriak, "Aku juga mencintaimu, hahahaha,"

Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menendang pintu kamar mandi. "Tidak lucu, dasar Kris jelek."

"Hahahaha," tawa Kris makin keras, "_Good morning and I love you, Sehun Wu._" Teriaknya.

Sehun merona, "Sudah kubilang, ini sudah siang, dasar bodoh. Dan namaku itu Oh Sehun!" Jeritnya.

Sehun melanjutkan sambil berbisik, "_And I love you too, Kris Wu._" Lalu meninggalkan kamar Kris, menunggunya selesai mandi sambil membuat sereal kesukaannya dan teh hangat untuk Kris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**a.n**: _Sebenernya udah lama mau buat ini, tapi karena sibuk jadi baru sempet sekarang. Hehehe. __Reviews are so much appreciated. So, mind to Review? Terimakasih._

_HAHAHAHA._


End file.
